


Don't Give Up

by Batteryafter



Category: Block B
Genre: I'm sorry it's super sad, M/M, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter





	Don't Give Up

Minhyuk walks into the dorm. He hears weird noises coming from the kitchen. As he slowly walks in, he can make out a soft, shaky voice. 

“Help me.” 

Minhyuk runs to the kitchen as fast as he can. He tries not to scream at the site he sees. Ukwon lays in a puddle of blood, face beaten badly. His eyes flicker as Minhyuk starts to panic. He shakes Ukwon by his shoulders, pleading for him to stay awake. Minhyuk grabs his phone, frantically calling for an ambulance. He takes his jacket off and applies pressure to the wound on Ukwon’s side. 

“Please, Ukwon. Stay awake. Don’t give up on me. The ambulance is on his way.” Minhyuk gasps for air through his tears. “Just hold on for a few more minutes.” 

Minhyuk hears the sirens from down the road. He runs to the door and throws it open, practically running to the ambulance. His body trembles as the EMT’s run out with their gear. They all rush up to the dorm. Ukwon twitches on the floor, trying to take a breath. Minhyuk struggles to stay out of the way. At one point, one EMT pushes his to the side.

The ambulance rushes to the hospital, Minhyuk speeding close behind. When they all arrive, everyone rushes into the ER. A doctor stops Minhyuk at the door. 

“I’m sorry you can’t follow. We will give you updates when we can.” The doctor quickly rushes into the surgery room.

Ukwon cries out in pain as doctors transfer him to the surgery table. He spits out blood and falls unconscious once again. The anesthesiologist sedates Ukwon and the surgeon quickly begins his procedures. 

After 3 hours, Minhyuk is pacing in the waiting room, holding back his vomit. A doctor walks out from surgery and over to Minhyuk. He smiles which eases Minhyuk’s tension a little.

“He made it through. A few complications but he should make a full recovery.” The doctor wipes the sweat from his forehead.

“When can I see him?” Minhyuk asks, getting anxious. 

“You can see him now. But a warning, he is not exactly pretty.” 

“I found him lying in a pool of his god damn blood, I’m sure he looks picture perfect now.” 

The doctor nods and silently leads him to Ukwon’s room. The air is cold and stiff as Minhyuk walks in. Ukwon lays as peacefully as possible in the bed. His eyes flutter, making Minhyuk’s heart stop for a second. Minhyuk slowly walks to the side of the bed, placing his hand on Ukwon’s. He feels cold. Minhyuk looks at Ukwon’s face and notices his lips turning blue. He places a finger on his lips and sighs. They must be blue from losing so much blood. 

The next morning, Minhyuk is woken up by Ukwon coughing loudly. Minhyuk quickly stands up and runs to Ukwon’s side. Ukwon looks over, weakly grabbing for Minhyuk’s hand. He coughs hard, spraying blood on is hospital gown. The two both look at the splatter, shocked. Minhyuk begins to leave, but Ukwon stops him. 

“Wait. It’s okay. I’m okay. Please don’t get the doctor.” Ukwon pleads. 

“But you just coughed up blood!” Minhyuk starts to tear up. “I want you to be okay.” 

“I’ll be okay, I promise.” Ukwon takes Minhyuk’s hand. 

The two stare at each other for a few seconds before Minhyuk settles down. Ukwon tries to wipe the blood away, smearing it on the gown. Minhyuk leans down in front of Ukwon and sighs. He closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss. Ukwon weakly kisses back before closing his eyes and coughing loudly. 

A week passes and Ukwon is finally released from the hospital. Minhyuk walks him to the car and helps him inside. He gives Ukwon a quick kiss on the forehead before shutting the door and getting in the driver’s side. Ukwon smiles at him and leans his head back. Minhyuk sighs as they quietly ride back to the dorm. 

The dorm is quiet when they walk in. Minhyuk remembers he never cleaned the blood from the floor as he never left Ukwon’s side. He pulls Ukwon back before he goes to the kitchen. 

“I uh never cleaned up.” Minhyuk stammers.

“You mean the blood?” Ukwon gets a little anxious. “Definitely don’t want to see where I was almost killed anyway.” 

“Fair enough. Go get ready for bed and I’ll clean up.” 

Ukwon walks through the living room and enters his bedroom. It feels nice for him to be back home. He coughs in his sleeve, pulling away to reveal blood. His face turns pale and he gets dizzy, slowly laying down on the bed. After a few seconds he falls asleep peacefully. 

Minhyuk sprays bleach on the floor and mops everything away. He smiles at having Ukwon back home safe. After he finishes cleaning, he goes to the bathroom to get a shower to wash the mess off. He walks into the bedroom and lays beside Ukwon, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

The next morning Minhyuk wakes up, facing away from Ukwon. Ukwon still lays in the same position from last night. Minhyuk turns to him and lays his hand on Ukwon’s stomach. He is cold to the touch. Minhyuk slowly sits up and looks at Ukwon. He rolls him over, finding a pool of blood on the pillow. Ukwon’s eyes are half open as his body lays limp beside Minhyuk. Tears form in Minhyuk’s eyes and he desperately tries to shake Ukwon awake, failing.


End file.
